Starting Over
by Hypnobarb
Summary: A series of 100 word drabbles in response to a challenge by Droxy. This is a postHBP fic exploring the lives of two people who must begin again in a foreign land. HGSS pairing.
1. Chapter 1

These drabbles are in response to a challenge by Droxy. The whole point is to learn to write concisely (who me?) by writing scenes with no more than one hundred words. This is a post-HBP fic.

I own nothing you recognize. I simply play in JKR's universe for stress relief.

Ending One Life

---------------------

"I never want to lay eyes on you again."

Hermione looked up from her packing, taking in the tall rangy form, the shock of carrot hair, and his sweet blue eyes. Her first love. Her first lover.

"I understand," she replied, her voice so much more calm than she felt. "I'll do my very best to stay away from anywhere you are."

"I'll never understand how you can live with yourself," said Ron, his eyes cold and his body rigid with barely controlled rage.

"Apparently, you'll never understand any part of it," she replied sadly, spelling her travel trunk closed.

-------------

The last she saw of Ron was as he slammed the door behind him.

Molly was in the kitchen, waiting for her. She was holding Crookshanks, who purred loudly as she scratched his chin.

"I'll take good care of him for you," said Molly, not quite meeting her eyes, "I'll take him back to the Burrow and he'll chase garden gnomes to his heart's content."

"When I'm settled somewhere, I will come and get him."

"I wish you wouldn't leave," said the woman who had been a second mother to her.

"I have to go," said Hermione, her voice breaking.

--------------

Number 12 Grimmauld Place was behind her, now. Hermione sat on the bed, the cheap mattress sagging. Carefully warding the room, she'd be safe for the night. The inexpensive Muggle hotel room was the definition of shabby.

"Not unlike my life," snorted Hermione.

She did not unpack, but opened the trunk and removed the book of photographs. She turned the pages, looking at faces. Harry and Ron waved at her from the photo after the second task of the Tri-Wizarding Tournament. Hermione ran her fingers over Harry's face and he smiled at her.

She wiped her tears from the photo.

-------------------

The cemetery was cold.

Hermione looked around. There were so many new graves surrounding Dumbledore's white tomb. Simple white markers, each engraved with a phoenix.

Charlie Weasley

Neville Longbottom

Remus Lupin

Rubeus Hagrid

Septima Vector

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Harry Potter

Hermione knelt on the frozen ground. Her stomach clenched and she doubled over, wrapping her arms around her middle. The pain, fully acknowledged for the first time, overwhelmed her. Hermione sobbed helplessly, tears joining the frost on the grass that served as the blanket over Harry's grave.

The rock struck her face, cutting deep into the tender skin of her cheek.

---------------

Her head shot up and she pulled her wand from the secret pocket sewn into all her clothing. The habits formed over the last two years of the war fell instantly into place as she silently cast the Protego. The words of a slicing spell were almost past her lips when she realized who she was preparing to defend herself against.

A boy.

A red and gold scarf around his neck and no more than thirteen years old.

"You traitor," he spat, "Second only to Pettigrew and both of you Gryffindors. You make me ashamed of my House. _You murderer!"_

------------------

"Mr. MacInnes, that will be quite enough."

The boy responded instantly, the result of two years of programmed obedience to that voice.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall."

"Twenty-five points from Gryffindor for engaging in an unprovoked attack," said McGonagall. "You will report at 8 pm for your detention with Mr. Filch."

The boy ran to the castle.

A gentle hand touched the cut on Hermione's face.

"Come, child," she said, holding out her hand for Hermione to take, "You are cold and this needs tending."

Hermione raised her head and met the Headmistresses' eyes. There was warmth there, understanding, and perhaps even forgiveness.

---------------

"I knew you would come sooner or later," said Minerva, handing Hermione a cup of tea. "He has been waiting to talk to you."

She stood and walked out of the office, leaving Hermione alone with the man in the portrait.

"I left you no choice," said Albus Dumbledore, the familiar beloved voice coming from high above Hermione's head. "I took away your choices, just as I did to Professor Snape, and ultimately to Harry Potter."

"The responsibility is mine and each of you have paid the price."

"You have a way out, Hermione. The envelope is on Minerva's desk."

----------

Hermione put the envelope into the pocket of robes.

"I'll contact you after I get there," she said.

"Are you certain you will not stay the night?" asked the Headmistress, "A good night's sleep before your journey and a meal in the morning? I would like the opportunity to talk."

"You have a difficult enough time dealing with the Board of Governors as it is," replied Hermione, "My presence here does you no good. I've taken a hotel room in Muggle London and I'll be safe enough there." She left the question unasked.

"Albus did the same for Professor Snape."

------------------

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

These drabbles are in response to a challenge by Droxy. The whole point is to learn to write concisely (who me?) by writing scenes with no more than one hundred words. This is a post-HBP fic.

I own nothing you recognize. I simply play in JKR's universe for stress relief.

Beginning Another

------------------------

The advertisement was for a garden apartment. Apparently, that meant on the ground floor with a sliding glass door that led into the yard in back of the building. Two bedrooms were plenty and she could use one as an office. The kitchen was adequate and the rent was right. Hermone signed a one-year lease and went shopping for furniture. She signed the lease and the checks with her new name, Jane Grisham.

It took some getting used to driving on the right side of the road. Hermione passed by the university's campus on her way to the shopping district.

---------------------

"How did you do on the Organic Chemistry test?" asked Jodi, putting her lunch on the table.

"It was a tough one," replied Jane, "I think I did all right."

"Oh, yeah," grumbled Alan, "Chemistry major over here probably got another one hundred percent on it."

Jodi burst out laughing.

"Okay," she chuckled, "Jane is something of a know-it-all, but when it comes to chemistry she really does know it all."

"You two can cut it out," teased Jane right back them, "I just had a really good chemistry teacher back at that boarding school I went to in Britain."

---------------------

"Ouch, Crookshanks," complained Jane, "That is my nipple you are stomping on with that great big ruddy paw of yours."

Jane picked up her absolutely massive cat and set him next to her on the bed. She rubbed the irritated nipple through her pajama top and winced.

"Good grief," she muttered, picking up her biochemistry textbook.

Crookshanks got up, glared at her, and jumped off the bed. He leapt up onto the cat seat by the window and looked outside.

"Be mad at me, if you want," she said, "I've got to study for the admissions test for graduate school.

----------------

Jane Grisham signed the lease on the apartment. She didn't want to raise any suspicions by using magic to move her furniture, so she paid a moving company to bring it. After all, it was Albus Dumbledore's bequest that covered the expense.

This apartment wasn't quite as nice as her last one, but it was a lot more expensive living in Boston. In a week she'd be starting in the doctoral program in chemistry at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology.

She wasn't above using magic to clean. A few wand-waves and the apartment was considerably tidier than when she arrived.

--------------

Daniel packed up the rest of his things. He didn't have much at Jane's apartment, toiletries and a few changes of clothes. Their relationship had so much potential at the beginning.

At some point in the last two months, it just faded out.

He tried to revive it. She really enjoyed classical music, so he got tickets to the New York Philharmonic. He was attentive to her needs when they were together. He always put the toilet seat down when he was finished.

Jane looked at him sadly.

"The magic just wasn't there for you," he said as he left.

-----------------

It was almost midnight, not that one could tell from inside the windowless laboratory. Jane indulged herself in a jaw-cracking yawn as she finished writing up the notes from the experiment. Dr. Ratnaker peered over her shoulder.

"Are you almost done, Jane?" she asked.

"Just about," she replied, "Ten more minutes should do it.

"Have you decided what you are going to do after graduation?"

"Definitely pharmaceutical research," replied Jane, "I've already had a few companies show interest in my work."

"Not too surprising," commented Dr. Ratnaker, "Your work is outstanding. Have you considered academia?"

"Perhaps sometime in the future."

-----------------

"If you are looking for the chance to do well-funded research, we can certainly offer you the opportunity to do it here, Dr. Grisham," said Dr. Elliott. "At Christopher Pharmaceuticals, we pride ourselves in being on the cutting edge of medical research. We have long-term research programs in place for several forms of cancer, Alzheimers, and kidney disease. Our staff are the finest from around the world and the facilities are second to none."

"I am particularly interested in the work your company is doing on cancer research," remarked Jane thoughtfully.

"I thought so when I saw your dissertation."

------------------

"Here we go again, Crooks," said Jane as she used a packing charm to box up all of her kitchenware.

Crookshanks sat on the kitchen table and watched, fascinated as plates, cups, and utensils floated over his head and arranged themselves neatly into open boxes.

"This time," said Jane enthusiastically, "We're going to stay in one place for a good long time. I think you'll like the new house. It has a fenced in yard and two big trees that will be just for you, squirrels, and the birds."

She frowned at Crookshanks. "Please try to be a good neighbor."

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

These drabbles are in response to a challenge by Droxy. The whole point is to learn to write concisely (who me?) by writing scenes with no more than one hundred words. This is a post-HBP fic.

I own nothing you recognize. I simply play in JKR's universe for stress relief.

Encounters

-------------------

"We're pulling together a special team to work on a new approach for Hodgkins disease," said Dr. Elliott, "I'd like to assign you to it."

He opened the door for Jane and she walked into the office ahead of him. She sat in one of the two chairs placed at angles in front of his desk.

"The team leader is coming to us from our west coast facility," continued Elliott, "He'll be here tomorrow to meet with the staff I'm proposing for his team. I'd like you to meet him. Can you do breakfast tomorrow?"

"I'd be delighted," replied Jane.

---------------------

Jane arrived early, as usual. She put in a good hour's worth of work and realized if she didn't hurry to the fourth floor conference room, she'd be late meeting her new boss. She hurried to the elevator and caught the last bit of room before the doors closed.

Stepping out at the fourth floor, she headed in the direction of the glass walled conference room. Looking through the glass, there were half a dozen people already there. The faces were familiar, except for the tall man with his back to the door.

He turned and she saw his profile.

------------------------

It couldn't be.

His hair was too short and the nose wasn't quite right.

The height was correct and he stood with such authority.

Jane squared her shoulders and walked into the conference room. Dave Elliott spotted her and immediately waved her over.

"Sebastian," he said, drawing the attention of his guest, "I'd like to introduce Dr. Jane Grisham, one of our up and coming biochemists. Jane, this is Dr. Sebastian Spanetti."

Jane reached out her hand and the tall man accepted it in a formal handshake.

"Welcome to Vermont, Dr. Spanetti," said Jane.

"I am pleased to be here."

-------------------------

The voice clinched it.

It was unmistakable.

He'd changed his hairstyle into a typical Muggle cut, parted on the side. His black hair was wavy, now that it wasn't weighed down by length and grease. There was a touch of gray at the temples.

It looked like he had his nose fixed.

The eyes were pools of obsidian.

His voice was still the stuff fantasies are made of.

It had to be Severus Snape.

"I have read your reports, Dr. Grisham," said Spanetti, "Your work on the time released form of Dianthrum was innovative. I encourage this in my team."

--------------------

"Developing an effective time released form was very much a team effort, Dr. Spanetti," Jane explained, "I'd like to think I made a contribution to the overall effort."

Dave Elliott stepped away and poured himself a cup of coffee.

Spanetti looked down at Jane, allowing a look of recognition to show briefly on his face.

Jane nodded, letting him know she understood.

"When the opportunity presents itself, we will discuss this further," he said quietly.

Elliott rejoined their conversation, inviting both to help themselves to the catered breakfast. The room was too crowded for privacy as additional team members arrived.

-----------------

Jane decided to take the risk. He may have been her teacher for six years, but it had been almost twelve years since. They were professional colleagues, both holding Ph.D.s in their respective disciplines. Both of them had gone muggle for the same reason; it wasn't safe for them to live in the wizarding world.

They needed to talk and it needed to be in a place where they could be assured of complete privacy.

They certainly wouldn't find it in any of the restaurants in town.

She would do it. She would invite him to dinner at her home.

----------------

"The grilled salmon was excellent, Miss Granger," said Professor Snape, "I do appreciate the trouble you went to in preparing the meal. I am not much of a cook myself," he confessed.

"I enjoy cooking," she replied, "I would be pleased if you'd call me Hermione."

"I suppose since it has been years since you were my student," said Snape, "It would be appropriate to be on a first-name basis. Please call me Severus, except of course, when we are at work."

"I cannot even imagine the odds against the two of us working for the same company," replied Hermione.

-----------------------

"How did you end up here?" asked Severus.

"I used Dumbledore's money," she admitted, "It paid for my tuition and expenses through four years of college and the five years it took to complete my Ph.D. I chose muggle science because it was safer. Hence, the name change and my move to the United States."

"You received death threats?"

Hermione nodded. "Especially when I was in St. Mungos. They knew where I was and in spite of security, I felt helpless." She swirled the wine in her glass. "I wasn't welcome anymore by my friends or the Order. I left."

------------------

"I did the same," said Severus, "Between my years as a Death Eater and killing Albus Dumbledore, I was a walking dead man in Britain."

Hermione nodded sympathetically. "They don't get it."

"And probably never will," he said.

"Between magically forged credentials and diplomas," continued Severus, "I was able to complete my Ph.D. in cellular and molecular biology in four years at Stanford. Albus' money came in handy."

"I went to work for Christopher Pharmaceuticals and lived in Portland. I wanted to get away from there. There is a sizeable wizarding population in Seattle, which was too close for comfort."

------------------

"You smoke?" asked Hermione as they sat at the picnic table behind the office building.

"A bad habit left from the war," replied Severus, exhaling a long stream of smoke. "During the worst times, I smoked a pack a day to relieve the stress of balancing the demands of my two masters. Now, I am down to one cigarette a day."

"A significant decrease in your stress level?" teased Hermione. "You manage a project with a multimillion dollar budget and thirty-two staff."

"Believe me," said Severus, smirking, "This is minor irritation compared to being a spy among Voldemort's Death Eaters."

------------

"I miss Potions," said Hermione.

"There is not a day goes by that I do not think about how much more effective a particular pharmaceutical could be if I could add a few magical ingredients," Severus confessed.

The waiter took the plates with the remains of their meal.

"May I bring the dessert cart for your perusal?" asked the formally dressed young man, "We have Death-By-Chocolate and cheesecake."

Hermione shook her head and Severus waved him off.

"Do you ever find yourself brewing Pepper-Up Potion just for fun?" she asked.

Severus hid his smile behind his wine glass.

------------

"I bought the house," mentioned Severus, spooning Kung Pao chicken onto the rice.

"The huge Victorian?" asked Hermione, her forkful of bean curd paused in mid-air. "How will you ever keep up so much space without a house elf?"

"There are perfectly acceptable non-magical housekeeping services for that," he said knowingly, "A few wards to keep them out of the more private spaces and it should work perfectly well."

"When do you want to set up the Potions lab?" she asked in a deceptively casual voice.

"Are you volunteering?"

She gave him a wicked look. "You could assign me detention."

--------------

"Come to the house for dinner Saturday night," said Severus, "We can finish the work on the lab."

"Ah, dinner," replied Hermione with a mischievious look, "What shall I bring this time? Pizza? Thai? Greek?

"I shall provide the meal," said Severus with a look of wounded dignity, "It will be a mystery until you arrive."

Hermione leaned back, surprised. "In that case, what kind of wine shall I bring?"

"A Zinfandel would be most appropriate."

"It sounds delightful," she said, resting her chin on her hand.

"For afters," said Severus, leaning forward, "we shall brew Pepper-Up Potion for fun."

----------------

Sebastian sat at the head of the table in the fourth floor conference room. The remote control clicked as he moved to the next slide in the Powerpoint presentation.

"With these results, we can anticipate moving into clinical trials within three years," he said.

David Elliott swiveled his chair toward Dr. Spanetti.

"I am pleased with these results," he announced. "I must commend you and your team for such rapid progress. I have a very good feeling about this line of research."

Sebastian waved towards the eight members of the research team. "The credit belongs to the team," he demurred.

------------------

Sebastian hunched over pages of data spread out over the table in his office. Jane backed into the office, opening the door with her hip as she carried two large cups of coffee.

He accept the cup she handed him and set it aside.

"How is it looking?" she asked, peeking over his shoulder.

"Promising," he replied as she took the chair next to his. He looked up at Jane. "We must be careful. The Arithmancy shows we are clearly moving in the right direction."

"But, if we are too successful," she finished for him, "it will look too suspicious."

--------------------

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

These drabbles are in response to a challenge by Droxy. The whole point is to learn to write concisely (who me?) by writing scenes with no more than one hundred words. This is a post-HBP fic.

I own nothing you recognize. I simply play in JKR's universe for stress relief.

Feelings

--------------------

Hermione followed Severus into the gazebo behind the house. There was a tablecloth over the wrought iron table, which held a place setting for two. He set the basket on the table and held out the chair for Hermione to sit.

Severus opened the basket and took out grapes, cheeses, sausage, water crackers, a loaf of bread, and other picnic foods. He opened and poured the wine.

Hermione sliced the pepperjack cheese, placed it on crackers, and put the plate between them to share. Severus filled a small plate with grapes and strawberries. Hermione bit a strawberry.

"This is delightful."

---------------

Severus finished grinding the last ingredient to a powder, the smooth moves of the pestle against the mortar a reflection of years of practice. Hermione finished writing the labels.

Setting down the mortar and pestle, Severus reached back and rubbed his neck. Hermione moved behind him.

"Neck bothering you?" she asked.

He answered in a grunt.

Strong thumbs and gentle fingers worked into the muscles of his neck, massaging out the tension and knots.

The grunt turned into a soft moan of pleasure as he felt a tingle down his spine. He bowed his head to give her better access.

----------------

He felt the warmth of her lips against the skin below his ear. It was exquisite. A shiver of pleasure ran through him. He had hoped, but had not believed it possible.

"Hermione," he whispered.

"I couldn't resist," she said softly, "It was so tempting, I had to…."

He closed his eyes, savoring the sensation as her lips moved slowly down his neck. She wanted to touch him. He could not remember when, if ever, any woman had wanted him in this way.

Severus never considered this possibility when he saw her walk into the conference room those months ago.

----------------------

Severus caught her hand and drew Hermione in front of him. He rose from the lab stool, towering over her. She met his eyes as his head dropped to hers. In those long moments before their lips touched, she put her arms around his neck and his arms snaked around her waist. They came together in an embrace that spoke of loneliness answered, understanding, and the beginnings of emotions neither had experienced before. No pretenses, no pretending, just the warmth of another human being who truly understood. If they both allowed it, they could find together what neither had alone.

--------------------

Hermione rolled over and propped her head on her hand, looking down at him. His eyes were closed and his expression was peaceful and relaxed. He opened one eye and looked at her warily. She smiled and reached over, drawing her index finger down the length of his nose.

"It's time for confessions," she teased, "What happened to your nose?"

"I allowed Poppy Pomfrey to repair it before leaving. It had been broken several times and I had a deviated septum. It had been so long since anyone saw it without the bumps; I thought it made a good disguise.

----------------------

"Between the haircut and the change in your nose, I wasn't certain at first glance. The height was right and the way you carry yourself certainly matched up," smiled Hermione, "But, your voice gave it away completely."

"My voice?" answered Severus, looking puzzled.

"You really have no idea, do you?" she said, resting her head against his shoulder. "You have a voice that sounds like expensive black velvet feels."

"I am uncertain of what that means, but I assume this is a good thing?" he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Keep talking and you may very well find out,"

---------------------

He kept talking and found out exactly what his voice could do to her. Afterward, they were sweaty, sated, and very content. The breeze blew the drapes away from the open window and cooled their skin as they rested in each other's arms. Hermione reached down and drew the sheet over them. Before long, the only sound in the room was their breathing as it slowed into the depths of sleep.

Late in the night, they shifted positions until he lay close against her back. His arm lay across her waist, holding her against him. Sleep was peaceful and deep.

----------------------

The light coming in through the window woke him first. For once, Severus was grateful that it was Saturday and he did not have to work. He could not recall ever feeling so content as he did in this moment, spooned against Hermione's lovely backside. There was a part of him actively expressing a hope for a repeat of the activities from the night before. Hermione shifted a bit, wiggling the bare skin of that lovely backside against the hopeful part of him. It didn't take a whole lot of encouragement for two sets of hands to begin to roam.

----------------------

"We really have to go back to work tomorrow?" Hermione whined into his shoulder.

"It would raise suspicions if we both called in sick," murmured Severus, "given the number of our coworkers who have seen us together."

"Screw our coworkers," she grumbled into his shoulder.

"Technically," he continued, "as your boss, I would have to give you a written warning for an unexcused absence."

"Screw the boss," she said, giggling into his shoulder.

"My sentiments, exactly," said Severus as he began to chuckle into her hair.

Hermione laughed as she rolled on top of him.

"Your wish is my command."

---------------------

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

These drabbles are in response to a challenge by Droxy. The whole point is to learn to write concisely (who me?) by writing scenes with no more than one hundred words. This is a post-HBP fic.

I own nothing you recognize. I simply play in JKR's universe for stress relief.

---------------------

Evolution

"Dr. Spanetti will need these results right away," said Jane. "I will e-mail him as soon as I get back to my office."

"Aren't you having lunch with him?" asked Evelyn Kirkland, giving her a mischievous look.

"He's having lunch with Dave Elliott," she replied, "They're having a fascinating discussion about the budget."

"You don't think we'll get hit with reductions?" she asked. Evelyn was the most recently hired laboratory technician.

"I don't know," said Jane, nibbling on the cap of her pen. "Christopher Pharmaceuticals is in good financial shape, so I wouldn't think so. Our team is producing results."

----------------

"I know this is a sensitive topic," said Dave as he looked over the menu. "Your relationship with Jane Grisham has become public knowledge."

"I have no wish to keep it a secret," replied Sebastian. "That is the reason I asked to meet with you. Our relationship is against company policy."

"Then you understand why she can no longer report directly to you?" asked Dave.

"As long as she continues to be assigned to the Hodgkins Disease project, I have no objection. Jane's work is crucial to our success."

"Then we are in agreement. She will report to me instead.

-----------------

Jane leaned back against the laboratory table and looked at Sebastian, worried.

"So, essentially nothing changes except that Dave will do my performance reviews and sign off on requests for time off?" she asked.

"Exactly," replied Sebastian, "You will continue to report to me on anything regarding our project."

"That's a relief," said Jane, taking his hand. "I was concerned he might insist I transfer to another department. It might have required moving."

Sebastian squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring look.

"You are much too important to me and this project to allow it. You stay right here."

--------------------

One of the lab technicians contaminated formulation 39A14, which could have ruined four months of work. It took all night to pull the laboratory animals and treatments involved.

Dr. Spanetti fired the technician on the spot.

Too tired for anything else, Hermione and Severus curled up in his bed. She spooned up against him and draped her arm across him.

Recognizing the significance of her actions, Severus asked, "Cramps?"

"Mmmmm, yes," she replied sleepily, "How'd you know?"

"You are using me as a hot water bottle."

"You are better than a hot water bottle. I like listening to your heartbeat."

-----------------------

"Have you been back to Britain since you moved to the states?" asked Severus.

"Only once," replied Hermione. "I went back to collect Crookshanks from Molly and Arthur. How about you?"

"I have not returned at all," he said. "I did see Minerva three years ago. I gave my Secret Keeper permission to tell her where I was. We met in San Francisco and spent an evening together."

"Do you want to go back?" asked Hermione.

"To live?" mused Severus, shaking his head, "No. There are too many memories there, but it would be most pleasant to have a choice."

-----------------------

"I know what you mean," said Hermione. "Before leaving, I visited the cemetery at Hogwarts. A student saw me there and threw a rock."

"You went through hell during the war and they dared treat you like that?" said Severus, anger in his voice.

"Very much the same as they treated you," replied Hermione, grasping his hand.

"I never gave them the chance," replied Severus. "Minerva came to see me in Azkaban before my trial before the Wizengamot. I looked at the contents of Albus' envelope. Within an hour of my release, I was at Hogwarts. I left from there."

------------------------

"We could go to Boston," suggested Hermione. "I visited their equivalent of Diagon Alley several times during the five years I lived there. I was never recognized and all I did with my appearance was wear eyeglasses."

Severus looked up from the text he was reading.

"I suppose we could take the chance," he considered. "You were uncertain if it was me until I spoke."

"Unless we run into someone you know, American wizards wouldn't recognize your voice."

"It has been years," he sighed. "I have not done magic in the presence of another person until we encountered each other.

--------------------------

Severus walked slowly down the aisle of books. The Enchanted Quill was neater and much better organized than Flourish and Botts. His long fingers traced the spine of a book on ancient Chinese potions. If he did not show restraint, he could easily spend a year's salary in here. He turned to say so to Hermione and saw she had wandered to the end of the aisle. She held a book in her hand, turning pages.

She looked distressed.

Severus walked towards her and saw the title; _The Martyrdom of Harry Potter_.

"Do not do this to yourself," he whispered.

---------------------------

She lifted her face to his, tears shining in her brown eyes.

"Give me the book," he said softly, "If you want it, we will buy it and you can read it later."

Hermione nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She closed the book and handed it to Severus. He took it and placed it between two other books he planned to buy.

She knew if they were not in a public place, Severus would put his arms around her and hold her.

He gazed at Hermione and hesitated only for a moment before he drew her close against him.

--------------------------

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

These drabbles are in response to a challenge by Droxy. The whole point is to learn to write concisely (who me?) by writing scenes with no more than one hundred words. This is a post-HBP fic.

I own nothing you recognize. I simply play in JKR's universe for stress relief.

----------------------

Confessions

"This book does not have the events at the end in the exact sequence, but the author's conclusions are correct," said Severus.

He closed the book and set it on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Hermione sat close beside him, gazing into the fireplace in the parlor of the old Victorian. They had returned from Boston in the afternoon.

"At least she acknowledges that you and I had no choice in the end," said Hermione sadly. "If you had not killed Dumbledore that night, you would never have been close enough to Voldemort when we needed you."

-----------------------

"It was never supposed to be you," he confessed.

"When we first realized the truth, Albus and I were prepared to be the assassins. We assumed both of us would be there at the end. How wrong we were," murmured Severus as he exhaled a long plume of smoke from his cigarette.

"It is why Albus was so willing to die on Astronomy Tower."

"He left messages for Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, and Mad-Eye Moody. They were on the short list of Order members we believed would be strong enough, committed enough, and powerful enough to do what was necessary."

---------------------

The only light in the room was from the fireplace and the glow from Severus' cigarette.

"Events happened faster than I could have ever anticipated," he confessed. "Kingsley and Remus were dead. Bill Weasley and Minerva McGonagall were next on the list for messages from Albus. Their letters reached them an hour after it all ended."

"We should have realized you would be intelligent enough to figure out that Potter had to die by a hand other than Voldemort's to destroy the horcrux. With that bit of soul gone, Voldemort could finally be killed. That was to be my job."

-----------

Hermione was silent and still. The brandy in her glass was warm from her hands wrapped around the bowl of the snifter. She raised her head and met the midnight eyes of the man sitting next to her.

The unshed tears made her eyes gleam, a beautiful shimmering topaz in the firelight.

Severus reached out his hand to her. She released the brandy snifter and took it. His large hand closed around her small one and gave a gentle squeeze.

The tears spilled. The cigarette died in the ashtray as he put his arms around her and pulled her close.

---------------

The collar of his shirt was damp with her tears. Hermione had curled herself around him in her pain, clinging as she laid her head on his shoulder. His hand was gentle as he stroked her hair.

The sobs had stopped. He gave her his handkerchief and she wiped her eyes and face. She slowly pulled away from him, unfurling as she rested against the cushions of the sofa. She leaned her head against his arm, still wrapped around her shoulder.

"I only figured it out then," said Hermione, her voice still quavering. "The bits and pieces fell into place."

-----------

"There was no time to talk about it," said Hermione, closing her eyes as she remembered, "No chance to warn him. It all happened too fast."

She choked as the words came out.

"I see his face in my dreams. That look of utter horror when he realized it was my wand pointing at him. He didn't know why. He never knew why it looked like I betrayed him in the end. Harry died believing I was a traitor and that Voldemort won."

"And why Ronald Weasley very nearly hexed you to death before I stopped him," said Severus softly.

----------

"It was never supposed to be you," Severus repeated, his face buried in her hair.

"It was never supposed to be any of you," he said, pulling her tighter against him. "You were only nineteen. Weasley and Potter were eighteen. We adults wanted to protect all of you from the terrible knowledge that Potter had to die before we could kill Voldemort. It destroyed Albus and ultimately destroyed Lupin. The people we chose could have done it. We prepared for it and most of all; we wanted to spare you and Weasley the responsibility of having any part of it."

-----------

"You were already doing your job," continued Severus, "The three of you found the other horcruxes and destroyed them. You and Ronald Weasley protected Potter and kept him alive until the pivotal moment. But, Voldemort figured out what the three of you were doing and stepped up the timetable. There was no time to warn Bill Weasley or the Headmistress. I thought the opportunity might be lost altogether, because I could not kill Potter without Voldemort determining that I was the traitor. He would have killed me the instant I moved against him."

"Instead, you stepped in and did it."

----------

"I saw the look on your face when you realized what had to be done," he said. "I was standing beside Voldemort in my role as his trusted lieutenant. The Dark Lord wanted Potter to duel with him. All he had to do was kill Potter himself and the piece of his soul would have returned to him. Voldemort would have survived, his immortality preserved. Potter would have died no matter what."

"You looked horrified and then your resolve, your inner strength kicked in. You raised your wand and did the deed Albus and Lupin died rather than do themselves.

-------------

"You took the burden of killing your friend," whispered Severus, his voice thick with emotion. "You killed him and destroyed the horcrux in his scar. The last piece of Voldemort's soul resided in that hideous body he created for himself. You made it possible for me to take the last step and kill Voldemort for the last time."

He was hesitant to say the rest, to reveal his own pain. He knew she needed to hear it and knew he needed to say it.

"I know about dreams," he said, "I see Albus in mine and his look of surprise."

------------------

"You did what Albus Dumbledore asked you to do," said Hermione softly, her arms around him and her head against his neck. "I saw Harry's memory in a Pensieve. Harry misinterpreted Dumbledore's words and your reaction. When I tried to talk to him about it, he never believed me. He was blinded by his hatred of you."

"He never understood that you killed Dumbledore in order to save Draco Malfoy and to put yourself in a place where you would be ready to kill Voldemort when conditions were right."

"You know exactly what it's like to kill your best friend."

-------------------

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

These drabbles are in response to a challenge by Droxy. The whole point is to learn to write concisely (who me?) by writing scenes with no more than one hundred words. This is a post-HBP fic.

I own nothing you recognize. I simply play in JKR's universe for stress relief.

-----------------------

Merging

He was the one person in the world who understood her guilt and pain. She knew how much he loved Albus Dumbledore. The Headmaster was his mentor, friend, and father rolled into one. To kill him, even in the most worthy of causes, tore his heart in two.

At the beginning, she wanted to give him the healing that only a kindred spirit could offer. She'd been amazed to discover she had found healing as well.

Her acceptance and love were unconditional. She told him so with her hands, her lips, and her body. Only the words were left unsaid.

------------------

Their lovemaking was slow and sweet. The feelings had been there for such a long time, but not the ability to express them. He lacked the words. Any words he could find seemed insipid compared to the overwhelming depth of his emotions.

For the first time in his life, he truly understood how poets could compare falling in love with drowning.

Her pain was his. He wanted nothing more than to make the hurt go away. He kept her close, held her tenderly, and stroked her hair.

What he could not say in words, he said to her with touch.

-------------------

Hermione woke first. It seemed the most natural thing in the world to wake up in this bed, next to Severus. It had taken getting used to at first. He generated enough heat to rival a blast furnace and tended to throw off the covers during the night - usually on top of her. He was a restless sleeper, tossing and turning unless he spooned against her. That seemed to make him rest easier.

The feeling was there, but could she put it into words? She'd never said it to Ron, never to Daniel. Could she say it to Severus?

-----------------

Someone had to say it first. He expressed his feelings in so many different ways. To say the words might make him feel vulnerable, risking rejection.

Hermione felt him stirring. She turned over and met his dark eyes.

"Do you remember when we thought Dave might make me transfer out of the department because of our relationship?" she asked.

"Mmmmph," he murmured.

"I wouldn't have accepted a transfer," she said, brushing his hair back. "I would have quit first."

"You would?" he asked.

"Career is second," she said firmly, "You come first."

She looked at him tenderly. He looked awestruck.

-------------------

Severus hesitated for a moment. Hermione was telling him that he was more important to her than the career she'd worked so hard to build. He understood the feeling, because he felt the same about her. If Dave had insisted she transfer to another facility, Severus would have submitted his resignation. His skills were in demand and he could have easily found a position with another pharmaceutical company.

Being Slytherin, his first priority would have been to recruit Hermione. He knew he could lure her away from Christopher Pharmaceuticals. He would keep her with him, no matter what it took.

-------------------

'This is what it is like to be vulnerable to another person," he thought. "By caring so much about Hermione, I risk the pain of losing her. I could say the words out loud. I think she will stay. It is not as if I have not been thinking those words for a while.'

Hermione and Severus lay facing each other. The sunlight and a cool breeze streamed in through the open curtains of the bedroom window. He reached out and took her hand, drew it to his lips and kissed her palm.

They said it simultaneously.

"I love you."

-------------------

They laughed, wrapped in the warmth of newly expressed love.

Hermione's laugh was open and of sheer delight.

Severus' laugh was more restrained, a deep rumble in his chest. Even in the moment of the purest joy he had ever known, he could not freely indulge himself.

The insecurity and doubts they shared diminished in the reality of hearing those words. Fear of rejection still existed and neither of them could feel totally confident in any relationship. After all, love was a new experience for both of them.

Those three words expressed the power of their mutual commitment to try.

--------------------

Spring moved into summer. Summer turned into autumn. The time they spent together was very special to them both. Their shared passion for science and medical research grew more intense as their new treatment for Hodgkins disease continued to show promise.

They returned to Boston's equivalent of Diagon Alley to shop, talk, and carefully reconnect to the wizarding world. They were known there as Sebastian and Jane. No one made the connection to Hermione Granger and Severus Snape.

They planted a potions garden in the backyard of Severus' Victorian home. They put together plans for the greenhouse he would build.

-------------------

"Why not bring Crookshanks for the weekend?" asked Severus.

"Are you sure? The last time you stayed at my place, he deliberately coughed up a fur ball on your briefcase," said Hermione, putting down her sandwich.

"He needs to get used to me and the house," replied Severus, firmly.

"He does?"

"Married couples live together and my house is bigger," said Severus as he handed Hermione the olives.

Hermione's hand froze in midair.

"You want to get married?" she asked in a whisper.

"I want us to be legally obligated to share a bed for the rest of our lives."

-----------------

"Just the bed?" asked Hermione, a smile teasing the corners of her mouth.

"Perhaps household chores," suggested Severus, helpfully. "You already do most of the cooking. We share the Potions lab."

"What about your housekeeping service?" she asked, teasing.

"They are not invited into the bed or the lab and they do not cook. They may continue to do the same cleaning they have since I bought the house," he replied. "You are the only one invited into my heart."

Severus took Hermione's hand and kissed it. His eyes were full of warmth, a look her reserved only for her.

----------------

The ceremony was small and private. In the small Vermont town, the Justice of the Peace called his wife and daughter into the parlor to act as witnesses. Jane and Sebastian promised to love, honor, and cherish each other as long as they both lived.

That evening, there was another ceremony carefully hidden behind magical wards surrounding the garden of Severus' Victorian home. Hermione and Severus stood barefoot in the moonlight and pledged to join their lives, dreams, love, and magic.

Ever and always. Always and ever.

Sparkling lights surrounded them.

The two who were alone would never be again.

------------------

To be continued

------------------

Author's notes

Thank you to all of my reviewers for taking the time to send me a comment or two, or four, or six on my first attempt at concise writing. They are: Droxy (who started all of this and does it phenomenally well), Duj (who keeps trying to drill canon and the value of concise writing into my brain), Not So Chicken Little (who took a side trip from "Looking for Magic"), Winter Solstice 1 (who just plain made me feel good), Shdwcat27 (who cried when she was supposed to), Caerrae27 (who wrote one of the most encouraging reviews, ever), Megan Consoer (who always reviews, no matter what), Lady Rhian (who sees the details and picks out the most subtle plot points), and Me613 (who brightened up my whole day when she designated this story as one of her favorites).


	8. Chapter 8

These drabbles are in response to a challenge by Droxy. The whole point is to learn to write concisely (who me?) by writing scenes with no more than one hundred words. This is a post-HBP fic.

I own nothing you recognize. I simply play in JKR's universe for stress relief.

----------------------

Revelations

"She should have a choice," insisted Hermione.

"Apparently the Hogwarts Name Book still considers us British," snapped Severus, "In spite of the fact that we have lived in the United States for twenty-six years. Emily and Jonathan were born here and are legally citizens of both the Muggle and wizarding United States.

Hermione and Severus sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace. The children were asleep, giving their parents a scant hour or two of privacy. Severus held the letter that arrived that morning, inviting Emily Spanetti to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the autumn.

-----------------

"Emily has invitations to Salem Academy and St. Brigits," said Severus, "There is no reason to send her all the way to Britain. She can receive a suitable wizarding education much closer to home."

"She could receive a superlative education at Hogwarts," remarked Hermione. "OWLs and NEWTs are the same wherever one takes them. Hogwarts produces higher scores than any American school.

"We would be exposed," insisted Severus. "If Emily attends Hogwarts, our identities will eventually become known. There are those who still hate us for what we did in the Voldemort Wars. We cannot be certain of her safety."

------------------

"Do you really think people still hate us?" asked Hermione. "According to Minerva, when the ceremonies were held commemorating the twenty-fifth anniversary of the end of the war, people were more sad and sentimental than anything else. You read the articles in the Prophet speculating about _the two missing heroes of the war_. There was no vitriol there, just speculation about what sort of end you came to and where I might have ended up."

"Indeed," snorted Severus. "According to the urban legends, you joined a monastic order in South America and I became a faro dealer in Las Vegas."

------------------

"And I can't even play a good game of exploding snap with our children," Hermione laughed.

"You could if you would learn to cheat," he teased affectionately.

"That's why you became a faro dealer and I became a nun," she chuckled, laying her head on his shoulder. Severus put his arm around Hermione and she snuggled against him.

Severus became serious again. "We have only newspaper articles, books, and letters from Minerva and our Secret Keepers to tell us what wizarding Britain thinks of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger. To make an informed choice about Emily, we need more information."

----------------------

Ten year-old Emily put down her orange juice and picked up the letter for the fourth time.

"We're going to go see where Mummy and Daddy went to school," she said to Jonathan.

"The principal invited us to come?" asked seven year-old Jonathan, peeling a banana.

"She's called the Headmistress," replied Emily around a mouthful of cereal.

"That's weird," decided Jonathan.

"That's Britain," explained Emily.

"I wanna see the stairs move," said Jonathan.

"They have suits of armor, too," she added. "Daddy says they sang Christmas carols really loud and he used to hex them."

"That's so cool," announced Jonathan.

--------------------------

"You killed Harry Potter?" asked Emily, her brown eyes filling with tears.

"I know it hurts to hear this, sweetheart," said Hermione, holding Emily's hands. "I had no choice. Harry was my very best friend in the world, but there was a piece of Voldemort's soul in the scar on his forehead."

"Voldemort was winning their duel and if he killed Harry, he would have won the war. Daddy was there, but he had to kill Voldemort. If he killed Harry, Voldemort would have murdered both Daddy and I. Both of us would be dead and Voldemort would have won."

-----------------

"Your mother and I left Britain because of the wizards and witches who did not understand the reasons behind our actions," explained Severus. "We changed our names and started over. That is why we live in Vermont and work for a Muggle company developing new treatments for diseases. It was safer for us."

"Did you love Mummy when you were in the war?" asked Emily, looking intently at her father.

"No," he replied. "We did not know each other very well. I was her teacher and she was a teenager. Your mother was almost thirty when we fell in love."

--------------------

"Our last name is really _Snape_?" asked Jonathan, amazed. "That's kinda cool, like Superman's secret identity."

"That is _kind of _cool," corrected Severus.

"Yeah, Dad," said Jonathan, nodding in agreement, "That is really cool."

Severus rolled his eyes. Sometimes, Americanized English annoyed him to no end.

"You and Mum are kinda famous, aren't you?" he asked, oblivious to his father's reaction.

"Your mother and I do not wish to be famous," clarified Severus for his son. "We did things we did not want to do so we could win the war. All we want is to be a normal family."

-------------------------

The family was gathered around the dinner table. They had to finish packing, so they had take-out Chinese for supper.

"First, we will portkey to Hogwarts," said Hermione. "Headmistress McGonagall is a good friend to your father and I. Since school is not in session, we will spend the night there and have a tour. The Headmistress has invited a few of our old friends from the Order of the Phoenix for dinner. It has been more than twenty-five years since your father and I have seen our friends. We expect both of you to be on your best behavior."

--------------------------

"Daddy? Can we go to Ollivanders and get my wand while we're in Britain?" asked Emily. "I want to get my wand where you and Mummy got yours." She looked up at her father, excited about their trip.

Severus adjusted the collar of his daughter's jacket.

"That depends on whether or not your mother and I decide it is safe to go to Diagon Alley. We will be recognized. If too many people are still angry about the things we had to do to win the war, we will not go. We will not allow anyone to endanger our family."

-----------------------------

Crookshanks was not entirely cooperative about getting in the cat carrier. Hermione would not have brought him with if Minerva hadn't insisted. Apparently, they were old friends, too.

Severus held his daughter's hand tightly. Emily could hardly contain her excitement about the trip. Looking down at the sweet face framed by her long black hair, he was overwhelmed with love and intense protectiveness. He wanted her to have a choice, but if it was not safe, Emily and Jonathan would not go to Hogwarts.

Hermione took Jonathan's hand and smiled reassuringly at Severus. Grasping their portkeys, the Snape family disappeared.

----------------------------

To be continued

My apologies to Enya for forgetting to attribute a line to her writing. In the last chapter, the line "ever and always, always and ever" comes from one of her songs. I thought it made a lovely wedding vow.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing you recognize. I simply play in JKR's universe for fun.

These drabbles are in response to a challenge by Droxy. The whole point is to learn to write concisely (who me?) by writing scenes with no more than one hundred words. This is a post-HBP fic.

---------------------------------

Reunion, Part One

The children's first sight of Hogwarts left them totally awestruck. Jonathan, usually the more talkative of the two, broke a full thirty seconds of silence.

"Oh, cool," he said in wonder as his eyes took in the sight of the castle, lake, and the grounds.

Severus could not help remembering his own first sight of the castle. At the time, had he been familiar with the phrase, he might have uttered "Oh, cool" himself.

He met Hermione's eyes over the heads of their children and gave her one of his rare open smiles.

She smiled back and took Severus' hand.

-------------------------------

Minerva was a welcome sight as she greeted them at the castle's great doors. Her hair was a little grayer, the lines of her face a little deeper. Her ramrod straight posture was unchanged, as was the welcoming warmth in her eyes. She held out her hands to Severus who took them in his. In a more private place, she might have pulled him into an embrace.

"Welcome back, Severus" said Minerva, smiling.

"It is good to be back," replied Severus, releasing her hands.

Hermione smiled and stepped forward into Minerva's open arms. The two women shared a long hug.

---------------------------------

'He looks so distinguished," thought Minerva. 'Severus is one of those men who will look his very best in middle and even into old age. His nose is less noticeable in the face of a patriarch, even with the repairs Poppy made before he went into exile. He has gained a bit of weight and looks so much more relaxed than I have ever seen before.'

'Whoever thought we would see Severus with a wife, family, and the occasional smile on his face? Or imagined Hermione and Severus would encounter each other in the United States, let alone be together?'

---------------------------------

'Hermione seems very content with her life in the United States,' thought Minerva as they completed their tour of the castle. 'I suppose Severus and Hermione are more alike than any of us considered. Brilliant, certainly, and exceptional at potions. Neither of them ever made friends easily and always tended to keep to themselves. I wonder how she deals with his temper?'

She looked over at the children, who were having an animated conversation with Nearly Headless Nick. 'They seem very well adjusted and intelligent. The children must come here to Hogwarts. I shall settle for nothing less,' decided Minerva.

---------------------------------

Hermione almost jumped out of her skin when they stepped off the revolving staircase to the Headmistress' office. The tall blonde man bore such a resemblance to his father; she would have sworn it was Lucius Malfoy.

Draco grinned at her mischievously and introduced himself to the children as the Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor.

"You are famous from the war," stated Emily, gazing at him enraptured.

"No more so than any of the others who fought," demurred Draco. He looked at Severus with respect and affection. "Your father fought the war for twenty years and saved my life."

----------------------------------

Severus and Draco walked along the path beside the lake.

"Would my children be safe here?" asked Severus, stopping to watch the giant squid as its tentacles rose above the surface.

"At Hogwarts?" answered Draco, "I believe so. However, I would not permit them to go to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley unescorted. Those are the same rules I hold for my own children. Alicia is a fourth year and Bennett is a sixth year. Harassment here at Hogwarts has not been a problem since they established themselves. Elsewhere, they have been threatened on occasion by bullies and a few adults."

-----------------------------------

Hermione joined the two men as they came around the castle and started down the path to the cemetery. Severus took her hand and tucked it into the crook of his arm.

"Draco has assured me there is little risk for the children at Hogwarts," explained Severus.

"Of course, it depends on which Houses they are sorted into," clarified Draco. "They would likely have the most trouble in Gryffindor."

"That is no surprise to hear," replied Hermione. "The last time I was here, a second year Gryffindor threw a rock at me."

"The Gryffindors are the least forgiving," replied Draco.

------------------------------------

"What is it like for you?" asked Hermione of Draco as the three of them reached the gates of the cemetery.

"About what one would expect," he replied with an elegant shrug. "My wife is from France, since I was persona non grata for about ten years. I was invited to teach by the Headmistress, who understood my role in the war. Malfoy Manor and the family fortune do not exist anymore, so we lead quiet lives by comparison to my ancestors."

Draco looked at Severus. "I understand your fears. I was attacked a few times when I first returned.

---------------------------------------

"I do not believe the risks are the same as they were then," clarified Draco. A cousin of Gregory Goyle, blaming me for their family's disgrace, attacked me. Another time, Emmaline Vance's nephew attacked me. I demonstrated my ability to defend myself and was not bothered after that. I did not find it necessary to press criminal charges.

Shortly after Alicia was born, we received some threats. Magical Law Enforcement investigated those and I did press charges. The Wizengamot gave out jail terms and there have been no incidents since. Your family might be at greater risk than mine was."

---------------------------------------

"The reality is that Hermione and I committed the most famous murders in the last one hundred years," said Severus, holding out his hand to stop Draco from interrupting.

"That is how our actions are viewed by many," clarified Severus, Hermione nodding in agreement, "Regardless of the truth as it has been presented in books and the media."

"And what we know to be the sovereign truth," insisted Draco vehemently. "Do not underestimate the value of having the support of people like Minerva McGonagall and Arthur Weasley. Even Alistor Moody has acknowledged the truth."

"But, not Ron Weasley," sighed Hermione.

-------------------------------------------

"He was there," said Hermione sadly. "He is the only person still alive who witnessed what Severus and I did. The only one who saw what was happening between Voldemort and Harry. As long as he maintains a public silence about those events, there will be doubters."

"Have you talked to him about it?" asked Draco.

"I haven't seen, spoken, or written to Ron since I left England," replied Hermione. "Ron made it very clear he wanted no contact with me ever again."

"Maybe it is time for you to re-establish contact," suggested Draco, "It could help your cause immensely."

--------------------------------------------

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

These drabbles are in response to a challenge by Droxy. The whole point is to learn to write concisely (who me?) by writing scenes with no more than one hundred words. This is a post-HBP fic.

I own nothing you recognize. I simply play in JKR's universe for fun.

Old Friends

----------------------------

Draco left them to return to the castle.

Hermione and Severus stood inside the gates of the tiny cemetery. The white tomb and the grave markers were as pristine as the last time either of them had been there, more than twenty-five years before.

Hermione touched her wand to Neville's marker and a wreath of edelweiss appeared. It was Severus who touched his wand to Rubeus Hagrid's, creating a wreath of xeranthemum. They both touched Albus Dumbledore's tomb, leaving behind a wreath that smelled of lemon verbena.

Last, Hermione knelt at Harry's. She left behind purple hyacinths and her tears.

-----------------------------

"In two years, we will have been married as long as Harry was alive," murmured Hermione as Severus tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow, his hand a comfort as it rested on hers.

"I cannot believe the time has gone so fast," he said. "It seems a lifetime ago and then it seems like yesterday. Severus paused and looked around the cemetery and up towards the castle. "This was home," he said. "It was the only place that ever felt like home."

"Harry felt the same way," said Hermione. "The two of you had that in common."

------------------------------

"Should we do this?" asked Hermione. "Emily wants to come here and Jonathan is positively smitten with Hogwarts. If they will be safe, I think we should allow it."

"There will be several of the old Order members here tonight, along with our Secret Keepers," remarked Severus. "I would like to hear their opinions. You and I cannot return to the United Kingdom to live, so we cannot protect them in the same way we could if we were nearby."

"I think we can get a straight answer from Arthur," commented Hermione, "even with nine years as Minister of Magic

----------------------------

Jonathan saw them as they strolled into the Great Hall. He dashed across the hall, grabbing his father's hand to pull him across the room.

"Look, Daddy," he called, bouncing with delight, "The Weasley twins are here! Come see! I got their autographs!"

Severus winced. He never expected that the wizarding world's most famous comedy stars would be present at tonight's reunion. Whoever invented wizarding wireless television should be put in a Body Bind and forced to watch a marathon of _Weasley World_ reruns.

He heard Hermione's gasp as one of several redheads turned towards them.

Ronald Weasley was there.

-----------------------------

Author's notes

These drabbles are not abandoned. I worked on them last year while my father was ill. It was something that could satisfy my writer's craving while being practical when hanging around a hospital. After Dad died, I let this go for a bit to put my energy into _Looking for Magic._ Expect occasional updates as I work on this in between other things.

Edelweiss: The Latin name is Leontopodium alpinium which means Lion's paw. It represents noble courage  
Xeranthemum: Cheer in the face of adversity  
Lemon Verbena: Because it smells like lemon drops  
Purple Hyacinth: I am sorry, please forgive me, sorrow


	11. Chapter 11

These drabbles are in response to a challenge by Droxy. The whole point is to learn to write concisely (who me?) by writing scenes with no more than one hundred words. This is a post-HBP fic.

I own nothing you recognize. I simply play in JKR's universe for fun.

The Oldest Friend

-------------------------

All of these people Hermione had not seen in decades. She immediately recognized Ginny Delacour, who had gained a little weight and a French husband. She couldn't wait to talk to Luna, who had married a muggle expert on UFOs and alien abductions. She'd seen them on television talk shows. Seamus and Dean from Gryffindor were there. So were Professors Flitwick, Sprout, and Vector. Red headed Weasley parents and red headed children were everywhere.

Hannah was wiping the face of a little red haired girl who was toddling about on uncertain feet. Molly had written about Ron's marriage years ago.

--------------------------

Hermione's hand tightened on Emily's shoulder as the tall rangy form walked towards her.

"Just a moment, son," whispered Severus to Jonathan, as he moved back towards his wife.

Before Ron could reach her, Hermione was surrounded by the crowd of old friends.

Severus gave a sigh of relief and shook Arthur's hand. Molly pulled him into a breath stealing hug.

Hermione was overwhelmed with introductions to wives, husbands, and children. She noticed them glancing at her husband. All the passing years had diminished their hostility. They seemed to have forgiven her, so surely they could have forgiven him, too.

---------------------------

Severus kept an eye in Hermione's direction as Ron Weasley hovered at the edge of the crowd. His Secret Keeper noticed him watching. Molly bent down and whispered into Jonathan's ear, which sent the boy running towards the Weasley twins. Fred and George clapped Jonathan on the back and declared that he was their biggest fan.

"Molly?" asked Severus.

"Give him a chance," replied Molly in hushed tones. "He finally looked in the Pensieve."

"Ron has had to rethink everything he believed to be true," said Arthur. "Given how stubborn he's been about the whole business, it hasn't been easy."

-------------------------------

Hermione looked up at an older version of the face she remembered so well. His hair was shorter and there were lines at the corners of his eyes. He was chewing the inside of his cheek as he waited.

'He's more patient than he used to be, if he's waiting his turn," thought Hermione as she was introduced to Seamus' American wife and their three children. 'I can't believe he'd be here if he intended to explode. Arthur and Molly wouldn't let him'

The crowd surrounding her thinned. Eyes turned surreptitiously in their direction as they waited for this reunion.

---------------------------------

"You look good," said Ron, in a voice deeper than she remembered.

"So do you," replied Hermione, watching him warily. "You and Hannah have quite a family."

"Two sets of twins were a surprise," he answered. "They run in Hannah's family, too."

Hermione quickly ran out of conversation. Ron's accusations all those years ago stood between them. Harry Potter had been dead for years, but he was a very real presence. For an instant, Hermione was afraid. Ron had nearly killed her that day. She wished Severus was standing beside her.

"Hermione," said Ron, shuffling his feet. "I was wrong."


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing you recognize. I simply play in JKR's universe for fun.

Still working on it, Droxy!

-------------------------

Conversations

"I know we have dinner and there are a lot of people around who are waiting to talk to you," said Ron. "Could we talk later?"

Severus moved quietly to Hermione's side. She reached over to Severus and took his arm.

"Weasley," he said.

"Snape," replied Ron.

Hannah joined her husband and put her arm around his waist. The two little girls followed and hid shyly behind her skirts. A pair of seven year old boys strolled up and stood confidently beside their father. Introductions were made and the children scampered off to play.

"We can talk later," said Hermione.

------------------------------------

The crowd had thinned. There were promises to keep in touch, now that friends knew where to contact Hermione. Fewer promises of that sort were made to Severus. That was fine with him. He only cared about staying in touch with Minerva, Draco and the Weasleys.

Arthur and Draco were filling Severus in on the political situation in Britain. Minerva and Crookshanks had left earlier to wander around the castle.

"Pureblood status is actually more of a detriment than a benefit right now," said Draco. "The Rookwoods, Averys, Notts, and Fudge foolishly tried to revive the old Knights of Walpurgis."

-------------------------------------

"What would possess them to try and bring back an organization that stood as precursor to the Death Eaters?" asked Severus, shaking his head.

"Too much reminiscing about the good old days," said Arthur. "They may have been defeated during the Voldemort wars, but never really changed their beliefs. The coalition of liberal minded purebloods, mixed bloods, and muggleborns that I represent are hoping to do away with those designations. We promote the belief that a wizard is a wizard, no matter what their circumstances of birth. If Riddle had a better childhood, he might not have turned into Voldemort."

--------------------------------------

"Did you ever think you would see the day when the Malfoys and Weasleys would be political allies?" laughed Draco. "The Malfoy name still has some influence and I put whatever I had into supporting the Unity Party."

"So did the Parkinsons, Vances, and Bones families," added Arthur. "What really made the difference was when Mrs. Longbottom announced her support, followed by the Shacklebolts and the Diggorys. The war hero and martyrdom factors held more power than you might think."

"Are people still fighting the war even after twenty-five years?" asked Severus. "One would think they could let it go."

-----------------------------------------

"The most important point we make is that there is room for all wizards," explained Arthur. "The means to do that is to provide a good magical education for all children. Any magical child who is living with muggles who despise them is given an option for adoption into a wizarding family. The muggle families are usually willing to give them up without an argument."

"We hope that will prevent situations like Riddle having to live in a muggle orphanage or Harry Potter sleeping in a cupboard," said Draco. "Those are vivid examples and hard for anyone to argue with."

------------------------------------------

"This still leaves me with a difficult decision about whether or not to allow Emily come to Hogwarts," said Severus. "If she comes, Jonathan will want to follow. If I cannot be certain that they will be safe, I will not allow it."

"A reasonable set of concerns for any parent," observed Arthur, with Draco nodding in agreement.

"There are people out there with long memories," continued Arthur, "Any number of books and Wizarding Wireless shows have re-enacted events of the war. It is an accepted fact that you were a spy and that Albus' death was his own choice."

---------------------------------------------

"You've read the most prominent books," said Draco. "There is disagreement on the talk shows about whether or not Potter had to die. One theory says that had Voldemort died first, the soul in that body would have reunited with the soul in Potter's scar. In Ernie McMillan's book and later in Davinia Pettit's, the argument is made that Potter's personality was strong enough to win the war for his body."

"They were not there to see that Potter was losing the battle for his body with one piece of soul in it," said Severus. "Two pieces would have won."

-----------------------------------------------

"Voldemort's plan may have been to take over Potter's body and dispense with his own," explained Severus. "It would have given him a young, healthy body and a famous face. That might have accomplished more for Voldemort's cause than Potter's death. Not only Voldemort have defeated his prophesized enemy, he would have become the Boy Who Lived."

"That would have been the ultimate demoralizing factor in the war," said Arthur, shaking his head. "I cannot even begin to say how grateful I am that we are only talking about possibilities and not things that actually happened. Voldemort would have won."

----------------------------------------------

"We would be living in unbelievably Dark times," commented Draco. He looked at his two companions. "None of us would be alive. Voldemort would have done away with the whole Weasley clan. He would have discovered Severus' and my true loyalties sooner or later and we would be dead. The argument could be made that no one who was here tonight would be alive."

"None of us or our children," said Severus. "Speaking of which, we are back to the discussion of whether or not Emily would be safe attending Hogwarts this autumn."

"The key is the Pensieve," declared Arthur.


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing you recognize. I simply play in JKR's universe for fun.

When your muse is rolling, go along for the ride.

Heart-to-Heart Talk

Hannah took the children, including Emily and Jonathan, to the far end of the Great Hall. Fred and George had promised to tell them bedtime stories. Ron shot the twins a warning look. No one had better come home with nightmares or worrying about monsters under the bed.

Snape was busy talking with Dad and Malfoy. It was a good time to talk to Hermione, who was waiting for him by the doorway.

They walked to the grand staircase and sat down. Hermione was two steps above him.

'She looks so good,' he thought. "She looks like she's been happy."

--------------------------------

Ron looked up at Hermione with one question on his mind that was burning to be asked.

"Snape?"

Hermione laughed.

"Of all of the wizards in the entire world, why did it have to be Snape?"

"Do you want the whole story?" asked Hermione, her eyes dancing. "It's very romantic. You'd be surprised just how romantic and dead sexy Severus Snape can be when he's trying."

"Urgh," groaned Ron. "I don't need to think about Snape in those terms."

"Those are terms that apply," insisted Hermione, "Along with brilliant, saracastic, inventive, resourceful, sensual, stubborn, and tempermental. He gives great….

"What?!!!"

---------------------------------

"Foot massages," finished Hermione, the sound of her laughter echoing through the vast chamber.

Ron ran his hands through his hair in aggravation and gave a rather sour chuckle.

"He's just the last person on the planet that I would have expected you to wind up with," said Ron, shaking his head.

"I certainly wouldn't have predicted it," said Hermione, suddenly serious. "We were both refugees living in exile. We ended up working for the same company and he transferred to Vermont. We talked and it evolved from there. We have more in common than you realize. I love him."

-----------------------------------

Ron had an almost irresistible urge to pace that would not be accommodated by sitting on the stairs. He had to settle for shifting restlessly.

"Now, are you ready to talk about Harry?" asked Hermione, an eyebrow raised in a suspiciously Snape-like manner.

"Yeah," replied Ron.

"Do you understand what was happening with him?"

"I didn't understand at the time," said Ron unhappily. "I was up to my arse in Death Eaters. Bellatrix was throwing everything she had at me so she could get to her master. I couldn't stop to watch what was going on between Harry and Voldemort."

---------------------------------------

"I didn't see it," spat Ron. "I didn't care what all those researchers said at the Department of Mysteries. I didn't give a damn about the hearings in front of the Wizengamot or their findings. They could have climbed right into a handbasket and gone straight to hell for all I cared. I couldn't believe that Harry was turning into Voldemort. He'd held out so long and it was almost over."

"I didn't believe it until last year when I saw the memory in the Pensieve." There was raw pain in his voice. "Snape's memory. He sent it to Dad."

----------------------------------------

"Severus sent his memory of our last encounter with Voldemort to your father?" asked Hermione, somewhere between surprised and stunned.

"With instructions to use it where it would do the most good," added Ron. He ran his hand across his face. "I didn't want to watch. I resisted for almost six months. It was Percy who convinced me that Snape couldn't tamper with his own memory in a Pensieve."

"Percy?"

"Department of Mysteries," snorted Ron. "He's become an expert in Pensieves, memory spheres, and those brains in the tank."

"What are those things?" asked Hermione with a shudder.

"Don't ask."

-----------------------------------------

"I finally looked in the Pensieve," said Ron, looking up at her. "I watched you running to take on Malfoy, just like we planned so Harry could get close to Voldemort. Voldemort shouted something at Snape and he turned to hex you. He missed, deliberately, and nailed Goyle instead. In all the confusion, you scored a hit on Malfoy and his face melted off. It was brilliant to see."

"It was horrible," murmured Hermione. "I never wanted to learn spells like that, let alone use them."

"But, you did it because it was necessary," said Ron. "Just like with Harry."

-------------------------------------------

He sounded so sad, so terribly regretful as he said the words. Ron looked away.

"Harry was staring at Voldemort," he said. "That link between them was wide open, wasn't it?"

"Yes," whispered Hermione, putting her hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Harry was trying to pour love through the link to overwhelm him with emotion," said Ron, his voice trembling. "Voldemort was fighting by throwing hate back at him."

"You saw it?"

"Harry's eyes," said Ron, horrified. "They were turning red. Flashes of green and red. The red was winning."

"His eyes were solid red when I killed him."

"Voldemort won."

---------------------------------------------

"No, he didn't," said Hermione. "Harry was prepared to die." She threw up her hands. "None of us expected to live through that last fight. I was the least able fighter of the three of us. I was sure I wasn't going to come out alive. All I really wanted was to make it count for something."

"I saw the look on Harry's face at the end," said Ron. "I think he knew what was happening to him."

"He looked horrified," said Hermione, her voice quavering.

"He was horrified because Harry knew he had lost to Voldemort," said Ron, confidently.

--------------------------------

"I thought it was because of me," said Hermione, wiping away moisture from her eyes. "Harry thought I betrayed him."

Ron handed Hermione a handkerchief and took her free hand. His eyes sought hers.

"Do you believe that I could read Harry's facial expressions better than just about anyone?"

Hermione nodded, not trusting her voice.

"He realized Voldemort was going to possess him," said Ron. "This time, it would be for good. That's why Harry looked horrified. That's why Harry turned to you. He knew you were the stronger of the two of us and you wouldn't let it happen."


	14. Chapter 14

I own nothing you recognize. I simply play in JKR's universe for fun.

The muse is still in overdrive.

Confrontation

------------------------------------

"Harry looked to you for mercy," continued Ron. "Even if I had realized what was happening, I couldn't have done it." He looked up towards the ceiling with eyes that seemed suspiciously wet. "Never think that you were betraying Harry. You were the one who was strong enough to keep faith with him right to the end."

"Voldemort would still be walking around in Harry's body, today" said Hermione. "I couldn't let that happen to him. There might even be a bit of Harry's consciousness trapped inside, knowing what Voldemort was doing."

"Harry would much rather be dead," confessed Ron.

-----------------------------------------

"I was too caught up in the moment and didn't want to believe that Harry couldn't keep Voldemort out," confessed Ron. "I only knew that it was your wand pointed at him when he died. I didn't even see Snape making his move on Voldemort."

"When the last horcrux broke with Harry's death," explained Hermione, "It reunited with the primary piece of soul in Voldemort's. That's the moment Severus was waiting for; when Voldemort became mortal. Severus certainly didn't have a problem coming up with enough hate to use Avada Kedavra on him."

"I should certainly think so," replied Ron.

---------------------------------------------

"I've never known rage like I did then," said Ron in a regretful whisper. "I turned on you; wanted you dead. I could have used Crucio, I was so angry."

Hermione felt the anger she'd buried for so many years begin to surface.

"I thought you knew me, Ron," she said, anger leaking into her voice. "After all we'd been through and all we meant to each other, how could you believe it of me? How could you think I wouldn't have a reason?"

"I couldn't see past my feelings, through that rage," he answered, shamefaced. "I totally lost it."

--------------------------------------------

"I noticed," replied Hermione, grimly. "You used Sectumsempra on me," she said. "If Snape hadn't been there to stop you, my intestines would have been all over the floor. I've still got the hex scars to prove it."

"I'm sorry," said Ron, his face a mask of pain. "I was so totally wrong. What I did to you was awful."

"It was beyond awful," she hissed at him. "You had so little regard for me that you decided to torture me to death. I always knew I was the third in our little trio, but you really brought it home."

--------------------------------------------

"Your actions made no sense," she ranted. "You kept yelling at me, asking me _why_ over and over. You'd already sliced me up. I couldn't answer, no matter how much I wanted to.

"But what hurts more than anything is that you didn't believe my explanation. You didn't believe it when I told your father at St. Mungo's. You didn't believe it when I told Moody when he questioned me. You didn't believe it after the Wizengamot released me.

"You would rather believe I could kill Harry for some bizarre and frivolous reason than that Harry could fail to win."

---------------------------------------------

"I've already said I was stupid," Ron shouted back at Hermione. "I know I was completely wrong and what I did was unforgivable."

"Unforgivable is right," said Hermione, rising abruptly from the stair she was sitting on. "I was trying to deal with what I'd just done to Harry and you turned on me like a rabid animal."

"What do you expect me to say?" asked Ron, grimacing.

"I went into exile because you didn't believe me," she raged. "Harry Potter's very best friend – pureblooded Ron Weasley – rejected his muggleborn girlfriend. You didn't believe me so they didn't believe me."

-------------------------------------------------

"You raised the suspicion and the press caught onto it," she challenged, pointing her finger at Ron. "Our friends took sides – yours. After all, I was an outsider and you were a Weasley. I had nowhere in the wizarding world to go. The death threats, the assassination attempt while I was still in St. Mungo's, the jeering in the streets were all because of you. You didn't love or trust me enough to question your first impression and you destroyed my life. If Dumbledore hadn't left the money for me to leave, I don't know what I would have done."

------------------------------------

"Did it make you feel better to destroy my life? Did that make things a little more even for Harry? You didn't kill me, because Snape stopped you. You let the press destroy me instead. You took away my friends, my home, and my future in the wizarding world. You left me swinging in the wind for twenty-five years and never took a step to fix any of it. If my husband hadn't sent that memory and Percy hadn't convinced you to look at it, you'd have never done anything about this.

"You are one selfish bastard, Ronald Bilius Weasley."

-----------------------------------

"You looked at that memory and knew you were wrong," stormed Hermione. "You knew for how many months and did nothing? You didn't ask your father, the Minister of Magic, if he had any idea how to get in touch with me?

"You just did nothing."

Ron sat there, expressionless.

"I am giving serious consideration to hating your guts." Hermione glared as she turned to leave.

Ron's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"I can't make up for what I didn't do, but I can fix things for the future," he said.

"How would you do that?" she retorted.

------------------------------------

Author's notes

Yes, this is an evil cliffhanger. I am also going to a conference for the weekend and won't have a chance to write, so this will be the last of the daily updates. I do plan to finish this story within the next week or two. Thank you for your patience and encouragement.


	15. Chapter 15

I own nothing you recognize. I simply play in JKR's universe for fun.

Planning an Appearance  
---------------------------

Hermione was seething inside as she followed Ron back into the Great Hall. Severus met her eyes and knew that particular reunion had not gone well.

Weasley's long legs made short work of the space between the door and the table where Arthur, Molly, and Draco sat with Severus.

"Dad," said Ron, "Will you use your connections to get me on Rita Skeeter's show tomorrow night?"

"What?!" sputtered Hermione.

"I created a lot of problems for Hermione and Snape by refusing to talk to the press or those writers after the war ended," said Ron. "I need to fix this."

----------------------------

Molly nodded approvingly and gave Arthur's arm an encouraging squeeze.

"I can certainly make the request," replied Arthur, looking around the table. His eyes settled on Severus, who was pulling out a chair for Hermione. "I think it would be the more effective if Hermione and Severus appeared on the show, too."

Hermione stiffened at his side. Severus put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

"As much as I loathe the media and Skeeter in particular," said Severus, "I agree that an appearance by the three of us would be irresistible to the viewers. What will you say, Weasley?"

-----------------------------

"I have to make it clear that I didn't see that final confrontation between Harry and Voldemort," said Ron. "I was too busy fighting off Death Eaters. I misinterpreted Hermione's actions and her reasons for them. I hurt her badly without any justifiable reason. My refusal to take responsibility for my actions has resulted in all kinds of speculation, including some pretty whacked-out conspiracy theories. I didn't understand what really happened until I saw Snape's memories."

Weasley sat down next to his father. He looked at Hermione regretfully.

"It would work better if both of you appeared, too," he said.

-----------------------------

"You both testified under Veritaserum before the Wizengamot," offered Arthur, his eyes moving between Hermione and Severus. "Both of you vanished from the wizarding world shortly after. This left an information gap and too many people filled in the blanks with their imaginations. The three of you are the only living witnesses to what happened and you have only talked to the Wizengamot. You can counter a lot of those rumors and stories by answering questions in a more public way. Rita Skeeter has the most popular news and talk show on British wizarding television. She is the best choice."

----------------------------

"That's why I suggested her," added Ron. "It may have been over twenty-five years ago, but it will still be rough. I only want to go through this once. If we talk to her, it will reach most of the public."

"She was always so nasty with the things she wrote about Harry," protested Hermione.

"It is different in a broadcast interview," replied Arthur. "You will be present to counter anything she says that is inaccurate. She can't twist your statements the way she always did in writing. She has interviewed me many times and I have found her manageable."

----------------------------

'A rather Slytherin way of wording it,' thought Severus. He looked at Hermione and silent communication passed between them.

'If it was only about us, we would remain silent," thought Hermione, 'But, it isn't anymore. It's about Emily and Jonathan being able to use their real last name and attend Hogwarts. It is one thing for Severus and me to live in hiding. It's another for them to have to do the same thing.'

She raised her head and looked at the others. "If we do this, it won't be difficult to find us. If someone wants to seek revenge…."

-------------------------------

"A means of testing the waters," said Severus, speculating. "We appear on this television show, tell our stories, answer questions, and see how the wizarding world responds." He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "We shall see if twenty-five years is truly enough time for British wizardry to put the events surrounding the fall of Voldemort into some sort of perspective."

"It isn't as if we are talking about moving back to England," replied Hermione. "We need safety for our children while they attend school. Severus and I won't be here as a constant reminder of what happened."

-------------------------------

"If we are in agreement that a bit of a public relations campaign is in order," said Arthur, "I will arrange for the contact with Madame Skeeter."

"She'll leap at the chance to interview the three of you," added Molly with a nod. "No offense, Arthur, but she'd bounce you off the show in order to make room for them."

"In that case," said Ron, "I'll collect Hannah and the rugrats. I need to explain all of this to her so she'll be ready for whatever comes after tomorrow."

"I'll firecall tomorrow morning," said Arthur.

"We'll be waiting," replied Hermione

---------------------------------


	16. Chapter 16

I own nothing you recognize. I simply play in JKR's universe for fun.

The Interview

------------------------------

"Whoever invented the term _Green Room_ couldn't have had this in mind," said Hermione, looking appalled.

"It's a muggle term, isn't it?" asked Ron, looking amazed.

"I think it's the standard term for a waiting room for guests waiting to go on a television talk show," she replied.

Severus said nothing, other than to transfigure a magazine into a pair of dark-lensed sunglasses and put them on.

Hermione considered doing the same as she looked at the olive green sofa located next to the tea green painted end tables. The lime green walls with the celadon trim made her nauseous.

-------------------------

Rita Skeeter pushed her spectacles up her nose and prepared to step onto the set. She smoothed the skirt of her lavender satin suit over her hips. When the director signaled, she stepped out from behind the curtain and took her place in the elegant chair in the center of the stage.

"Tonight, we have three truly exceptional guests," she began. "In 1998, the Dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort fell, ending his reign of terror. The only people still alive who witnessed this event are finally breaking their silence. Welcome with me: Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Severus Snape."

-------------------------

The three took seats in the chairs that magically appeared to Skeeter's right.

Severus, minus the sunglasses, thought that the set was more pleasant than Courtroom Ten. He hoped things would go more easily than they did the last time he had been in that room.

Hermione made a concerted effort to relax. She had nothing to be nervous about, she told herself.

Ron was terribly uncomfortable. He hated the idea of talking to Rita Skeeter almost as much as he hated talking about how Harry died. He knew he needed to do it to make things right with Hermione.

-------------------------

"I was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange and trying to keep two other Death Eaters back so Harry and Hermione could work their way forward to get to Voldemort," said Ron, trying to keep his voice steady and his hands still. "Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, and Severus Snape were right there next to him. Malfoy and Pettigrew moved towards them and Hermione hexed Malfoy with this weird face-melting spell. Malfoy was screaming and Lestrange went wild. Pettigrew was trying to grab Harry with that silver hand of his. Malfoy stopped screaming and Lestrange got past me and everybody stopped for a moment."

----------------------------

"Harry and Voldemort were staring at each other," he continued. "Right then, Lestrange started to move towards Harry, so I got her in the back with an _Exosso_ and she collapsed. After that, I had Mulciber and Yaxley firing at me and never got another look at what was going on. I took out Mulciber and realized Yaxley had stopped to stare at what was happening behind me. I turned around and saw Hermione aiming her wand at Harry. She yelled "_Viscus Strigo"_ and Harry fell. I knew he was dead.

"I was so shocked, I couldn't think," said Ron.

---------------------------

"According to transcripts from the hearings before the Wizengamot," said Skeeter, turning to Snape, "that's when you took action?"

"It was," replied Severus with a formal nod. "I saw Potter fall and a mist issued from his head. I knew from my research that it meant the horcrux had broken and the piece of Voldemort's soul was looking for a place to go. It could not return to the Dark Lord's body unless Voldemort freed it personally, a price of creating the horcrux to begin with. I had only seconds to cast Avada Kedavra at Voldemort to kill his body."

--------------------------

"Why didn't the soul fragments from Potter or Voldemort hide in one of the nearest bodies or objects?" asked Skeeter.

"The secondary fragment from Potter's body was instinctively pulled towards Voldemort, but could not enter his body. When I killed the Voldemort's body, the primary soul fragment attempted to move into Pettigrew's body. For the last year, I had been slipping Animan Edere potion into Voldemort's food and drink whenever possible. It prevented his soul from being able to take seat in another body. The soul fragments had only seconds to get into something or dissipate. They were too late."

---------------------------

"We've heard this before from your testimony before the Wizengamot," replied Skeeter, carefully. "It is hard to believe that Albus Dumbledore, the hero of the Grindelwald War, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Order of Merlin, First Class, and founder of the Order of the Phoenix had been planning Harry Potter's execution all along."

Ron blanched and Hermione hid her hands under the table.

"We looked for another alternative," said Severus, shaking his head regretfully. "Voldemort never planned to turn infant Potter into a horcrux. He planned to kill Harry Potter and use his death to create a horcrux out of Ravenclaw's wand."

-------------------------

"When Lily Potter stepped in the path of the killing curse intended to slay her child, she disrupted the horcrux spell. Ravenclaw's wand was destroyed in the blast that took Voldemort's soul out of his original body. His soul was forced to split again and the piece took refuge in the only living body left in that house. We had to face this fact when we looked at the growing body of evidence: Potter was a Parselmouth and he was mentally linked to the Dark Lord. Voldemort passed along some of his abilities and the connection along with his soul."

------------------------

"When we understood the ramifications of this," said Severus, "we sought the means to remove Voldemort's soul from Potter's body. We could find none that did not require his death. Albus felt it was his duty to find as many horcruxes as possible and destroy them. He believed he had made enough mistakes in dealing with Tom Riddle that he owed everyone to take this responsibility himself. When we were faced with the choices of Astronomy Tower, Albus used our skills in Legilimancy to request his own death. It saved my life and released him from duty as Potter's executioner."

-------------------------

"Albus Dumbledore loved Harry Potter like a grandson," continued Severus. "It tortured him to think of having to kill him in order to free the wizarding world of the threat posed by Riddle. At the same time, he would not ask anyone else to assassinate the boy. Albus was dying with no time to counter the poison he drank while retrieving the false locket. What the Death Eaters and Potter interpreted as Albus Dumbledore begging for his life was Albus Dumbledore asking to die so he might be released in a manner that would allow another to fulfill his role."

-----------------------

"Are you claiming that murdering Albus Dumbledore was some form of mercy killing?" asked Skeeter skeptically.

"The only mercy was that it saved Dumbledore from being slain by Fenrir Greyback or another Death Eater who would have tortured him first. He was not going to leave that tower alive. Albus might have counted it a mercy that it spared him from being Potter's executioner. He had made arrangements, in the event of his death, for letters explaining the situation to go to Order members Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. They were to aid me at the proper moment."

--------------------------

"When that moment arrived, two of them were already dead. Kingsley Shacklebolt was killed in the raid on Diagon Alley. Remus Lupin died after killing Fenrir Greyback. Moody did not receive a summons from me as previously agreed, because Potter and his friends took us by surprise. Potter had slain Nagini, destroying her horcrux, but the three of them did not get out fast enough. I fully believed that Potter was about to be killed by Voldemort, which would reunite the piece of his soul in Potter's body with the primary soul in Voldemort's. I was convinced we were undone."

-------------------------

Hermione's soft voice interrupted.

"We didn't know that Professor Snape was our secret ally among the Death Eaters," she said, looking at Skeeter. "I learned later on that this information was kept from us so Harry couldn't accidentally reveal it through his mental link to Voldemort. All we knew was that we had to destroy the horcruxes and then Harry would be able to kill Voldemort for good. We thought that Nagini was the last horcrux."

"We were wrong," she said. "Harry and Voldemort were staring at each other. Voldemort had possessed Harry before during the raid on the Ministry."

---------------------------

"It was Harry's eyes that gave it away," said Hermione, struggling to keep her voice even. "They were turning red. Voldemort was using their link to take over Harry's body. That's when I realized what was really happening. All of the pieces fell into place in an instant and I knew that the lightning scar on Harry's forehead represented a horcrux. Voldemort was either going to possess Harry the way he had Professor Quirrell or he was going to kill Harry and take the piece of soul back. Harry's green eyes were flashing red and he was losing the fight."

--------------------------

"I couldn't let it happen," she said, fighting for control even after all these years. Severus reached over and took her hand. Taking a breath, Hermione continued.

"I couldn't let Voldemort do that to Harry. We'd lose everything Harry believed in and fought for." She raised her head and looked at Ron. "We had studied Dark magic in order to understand what we were fighting. I used _Viscus Strigo_ to stop Harry's heart. He was looking at me in horror, his eyes red, and he put up no defense."

"It was a mercy killing," said Ron. "I didn't understand, then."

---------------------------

"I wasn't watching Harry and Voldemort," Ron reiterated. "I was holding off Yaxley and Mulciber. Then, I heard Bellatrix Lestrange screaming. I turned and saw Hermione casting the _Viscus Strigo_. Hermione was pointing her wand at Harry and his body hit the floor. That's the only thing I could see and I completely lost it when I realized that Harry was dead. I know that Snape used Avada on Voldemort, but it barely registered. I was too focused on Harry.

"Hermione did something to Harry and he was dead," said Ron. "I went totally nuts and wanted to destroy her."

---------------------------

Rita Skeeter gave her full attention to Ron Weasley.

"According to sources at St. Mungo's and testimony presented to the Wizengamot, Hermione Granger very nearly bled to death after you used a series of slicing hexes on her. Severus Snape saved her life by putting you in a Body Bind after he stunned the remaining Death Eaters.

"According to your friends and my own observations, she was your girlfriend. You two had been the best of friends since your first year at Hogwarts. What was going on in your head that you could turn on someone you professed to love?"

----------------------------

Author's notes

Yes, the evil cliffhangers continue.  
Yes, this story will be done before _Deathly Hallows_ comes out.

Exosso: Bone removing spell  
Animan Edere: Give up the ghost potion  
Viscus Strigo: Stop internal organs spell


	17. Chapter 17

I own nothing you recognize. I simply play in JKR's universe for fun.

----------------------  
Responsibility

Rita Skeeter could not remember an interview she had anticipated more than this one. To have Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley in front of a camera was a major accomplishment. To have them be required to answer her questions was nothing short of a coup. That she had an exclusive made her positively orgasmic.

She would owe Arthur Weasley big time for this.

Snape had actually comported himself well, volunteering a lot of information. Granger wasn't bad either.

Ronald Weasley was the one she really wanted to nail. The wretch had insulted her and refused interviews for years.

------------------------

Snape had gone into exile after his release by the Ministry. Granger had done the same after she recovered from Weasley's brutal assault. Under the circumstances, their silence was understandable. There lives had been in danger.

Ronald Weasley had clammed up. To her best recollection, Weasley was always the one of the Trio who could be provoked into saying something. His need to defend his friends and family was something she had used.

That all changed after Potter died. Weasley testified before the Wizengamot and nowhere else. No interviews, no magazine articles, no books. Nothing was revealed to the public.

-----------------------

The little shit believed he had the right to withhold the most important story of the century from the public. That he had the right to withhold it from _her._

This time, the whole truth was going to come out. Her audience had already heard Snape and Granger tell the truth about Potter's final minutes. Weasley added a bit, but he really was in the background on what happened to Potter.

The real story tonight was the reason Weasley turned on his girlfriend and tried to kill her after she mercy-killed Potter.

'I'll nail him to a wall,' she thought.

--------------------------

"According to your friends and my own observations, she was your girlfriend. You two had been the best of friends since your first year at Hogwarts. What was going on in your head that you could turn on someone you professed to love?" asked Skeeter.

"Rage," answered Weasley. "The three of us had been dealing with all of this Voldemort stuff for so long. We were on the edge all the time at the end. When I saw Harry fall and knew Hermione had done it, I lost it."

"We were all supposed to die or all supposed to live."

--------------------------

"If Harry was going to die, I expected Voldemort or Snape to do it," said Weasley, his hands clenched into fists, hidden under the table. "Maybe Bellatrix, or Malfoy might have got to him." He shook his head. "Hermione was the last person on the planet I expected to kill him.

"It – It was like everything in the world got turned inside out in an instant. I wondered if she was helping someone. One of the Death Eaters who wanted Voldemort taken down so he could take his place. Maybe she was Imperioed and being controlled by one of them."

-------------------------

"I thought maybe she was even a traitor," said Weasley, looking expressionlessly down at the table. "Hermione is so smart," he said, lifting his eyes to hers. "If she thought we were going to lose, maybe she'd changed sides to save herself."

Severus jerked next to her and Hermione thought he might go for his wand. She put her hand on his arm to restrain him. She realized Skeeter was watching them closely, reminding her that they were on live wizarding television.

"How could you believe that, Ron?" she asked in a voice that was calmer than she thought possible.

---------------------------

Ron gave her a pained look.

"You and I weren't going to make it as a couple," he replied. "I'd fancied myself in love with you since our fourth year at Hogwarts. We got together in the summer after our sixth year. We were a team with Harry, hunting horcruxes and dealing with Death Eaters and Voldemort. Harry and Ginny. You and me. We were going to work it out.

"Autumn came and things got incredibly bad with the attacks. My brother Charlie was killed. Neville Longbottom died protecting students in Hogsmeade.

"You were absorbed in the Dark magic research."

-----------------------------

"You were researching the horcruxes and ways we could destroy them. You studied Dark Arts so we could defend against them. You understood all kinds of things I couldn't even begin to comprehend.

"By winter, we weren't even speaking the same language most of the time. I could see that we'd be together for as long as it took to see the business through to the end. By the time it was over, you were going to be way out of my league. I was never in your league to begin with.

"I knew I was going to lose you."

-----------------------------

"I think that's one of the reasons I was so angry, why I lashed out without even thinking. I expected you to dump me. All we really had in common was Harry and our quest. When I saw Harry drop dead, I thought we didn't even have that. Whatever made you do it had already taken you away from me.

Ron looked away. He couldn't look at Hermione.

"I'd just lost Harry. I figured I'd lost you. I expected the remaining Death Eaters to kill me. I decided to kill you before they got me. I loved and hated you."

-----------------------------

Skeeter intervened before Hermione or Severus could say a word.

"Are you saying that you tried to kill Granger, because you determined that she would break up with you once you no longer had your mission in common?" asked Skeeter.

"There were a lot of things going through my head at the time," answered Ron, ashamed. "It was a jumble of emotions and things I'd been worrying about. I thought Hermione betrayed us, whether by choice or Imperio. I expected to die and wanted her to die first. It made perfect sense to me, but I know it was nuts."

----------------------------

"You could have used Viscus Strigo and killed your girlfriend in a painless instant. Instead, you used such a powerful Sectumsempra, you sliced open your girlfriend's guts," probed Skeeter. "Inflicting agony sounds like a man bent on revenge for a whole lot of things gone wrong."

"I've already apologized to Hermione for that," said Ron, eyes flashing.

"Do you imagine her twenty-five years of exile would have been necessary if you had looked at your own behavior and motivations a little more closely?" challenged Skeeter.

"I screwed up," said Ron, defensively. "I didn't understand until I looked in the Pensieve."

----------------------------

"What Pensieve?" questioned Skeeter.

"One year ago, I sent Arthur Weasley a Pensieve with my memory of the final encounter with Voldemort," explained Severus. "I told him to use it where it would do the most good."

"I take it that Minister Weasley offered you the chance to view the memory?" she asked Ron.

"He did," answered Ron, "I resisted looking for a while."

"How long?" pressed Skeeter.

"Several months," he replied, dissembling. "I didn't think there was anything new to learn and just a lot of old bad memories to revive."

"So how much time did that cost her?"

-----------------------------

Skeeter smiled inwardly. All her audience saw was an intrigued expression.

'I've got him,' she thought.

"Being your girlfriend is an expensive proposition," said Skeeter, scathingly. "It cost Hermione Granger pain and injury, recovery time, and the necessity of starting her life over in hiding in another country. She's lived more than twenty-five years in hiding because you couldn't face your _bad memories_."

In an instant, Snape realized what Skeeter was implying to her audience.

Ronald Weasley was a coward.

Oh, yes. He'd faced Death Eaters, Voldemort, and danger along the way. He didn't have the courage to face himself.

--------------------------------

In that moment, Severus no longer felt the desire to repay Weasley in kind for the way he treated Hermione and the damage he'd done to their lives. Ronald Weasley was going to pay for the rest of his life for lacking the courage to face his inner demons.

The worst quality in so many Gryffindors. They were capable of being the worst kind of bullies, but cowards about facing their own flaws. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Ronald Weasley were all that way.

Somehow, that was not the case with Hermione Granger, Minerva McGonagall or Lily Evans.

-------------------------------

Gryffindor women were a whole different case in point.

Severus sat back and watched the faces in the audience as Rita Skeeter pinned Weasley down on one character failing after another.

Weasley was squirming like a bug under a magnifying glass on a day in the hot sun.

'The audience understands it,' thought Severus. 'They understand that Hermione and Potter were the heroes that day."

Hermione, sitting beside Severus found herself thinking something very similar.

'They finally understand what it cost me to set Harry free of that horcrux," she thought.

'I think I may be totally screwed,' thought Ron.

-------------------------------

"You were magnificent, Rita," said the director of the television show. "You had Snape and Granger telling their side of the story for the first time in decades. Best of all, you cracked through Ronald Weasley's façade. He'll never be able to hide behind that tragic hero act he's been putting on."

Rita preened a bit as she smoothed her skirt. Now that her live television show had been seen by the thousands in her wizarding audience, she was going to be as much of a celebrity as her guests.

Never underestimate the power of the media to create trouble.


End file.
